The Rerun- Alternate Ending
by Supersinger9000
Summary: What would happen if Gumball found a way to keep all his memories of The Disaster/The Rerun?
1. Prolouge

"So….How are we gonna sort out this mess?" Gumball asked, looking around at all the damage that was caused.

"Not we, this is for me to fix. I'm going to go back in time."

"Wait….does that mean we won't be friends anymore?" Gumball asked. Rob realized that he was right. If he went back in time then Gumball wouldn't remember anything that happened today. They would have to go back to being enemies.

"Yeah, I guess none of this will ever have happened and things will go back to normal." Rob said wistfully. Gumball was upset by this as well. Usually the phrase "everything will go back to normal" made him feel relief, and it did here too, to a point. As awful as this day was there were some parts of it that he wanted to keep, like Rob for example. He wanted to remember what happened. But he wanted everything to be fixed more, and this was the only way he could see to make that happen. Before he even realized what he was doing he had given Rob a hug. It seemed to surprise him, but he didn't really want him to let go.

"I look forward to being your enemy again in the future." Gumball told him. Rob chuckled a bit at this.

"Me too." He said sincerely. Eventually he pushed Gumball off of him, if he kept hugging him he might go back on his plan. "Goodbye." He told him. Gumball closed his eyes and prepared himself to get his memories erased. This just wasn't fair. Why did he have to lose his memories? And why did Rob have to lose his only friend? There just had to be another way. Suddenly Gumball thought of something, when Rob saved him from that weird limbo place they were both able to go back in time even though Rob was the one holding the remote. All he had to do was touch him. Maybe it would work that way again. But he had to act fast, Rob was just about to hit rewind. In the split second before he pressed the button Gumball grabbed Rob's hand and they were both rocketed backwards in time.


	2. Chapter 1

Gumball blinked as he tried to clear the fog from his head. He was in the car, heading to the mall but a strong sense of deja vu struck him. It was like he'd done all this before, multiple times. Suddenly everything came rushing back to him. Rob, the remote, losing everything, defeating him, saving him, and eventually going back in time to fix it all. He couldn't believe it, his plan actually worked! He was lost in thought when he felt someone poking him. He looked over to see his siblings sitting next to him, waiting for him to continue the song. Gumball's eyes lit up and he got tears in his eyes. "Darwin! Anais! You're back!" He shouted and he scooped them up in a gigantic hug. Both Darwin and Anais looked at each other in confusion. As far as they knew they hadn't gone anywhere. His parents were confused too, why was Gumball getting so emotional all of a sudden?

"Gumball, are you ok sweetie?" Nicole asked.

"I am now." Gumball answered. This just confused everyone more but they decided to leave it be for now. They didn't return to the song, they didn't think it was the right time, so they just drove to the mall in silence. Gumball kept hugging his siblings until the got inside the mall's parking garage. Suddenly he tensed up, like he was waiting for something bad to happen.

"Gumball, are you sure you're ok?" Darwin asked him.

"Mmm hmm." Gumball said, but his expression didn't change. When Nicole pulled into a parking spot Gumball let out a huge breath that he didn't know he was holding. "We didn't crash." He whispered.

"Of course we didn't crash, I'm the one who's driving the car, not your father." Nicole quipped.

"He did it, he really did it." Gumball kept whispering, seemingly not even hearing his mother.

"Who did what? Gumball, you're not making any sense."

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter anymore." His family looked at each other in confusion again. They all wordlessly agreed that maybe they should keep an eye on Gumball for a while, he was acting really strange and they wanted to find out what was going on. Maybe help him relax a little. Once they got inside the mall they all split off in different directions, but Darwin stuck close to Gumball, wanting to make sure he was ok. Suddenly he thought of something that might cheer him up.

"Hey Gumball, do you want to go to….."

"The video game store? Sure, let's go." Gumball finished. Darwin was confused, how did he know he was going to say that? Eventually he shrugged it off, they knew each other so well that they did finish each other's sentences sometimes, and it was probably easy to guess that he wanted to go to the video game store. They both went inside the store and Darwin tried to distract him by pointing out cool new video games that he found. Gumball tried his best to pay attention, but his eyes kept wandering to the window, checking to see if Rob was there, even though he knew that he wouldn't be. Darwin noticed this and looked out the window to see what Gumball was looking at but there was nothing there. Darwin was starting to get really worried about his brother and he figured it was time to confront him directly.

"Gumball, you've been acting really strange lately. What's going on with you? You can tell me, I'm your best friend." Gumball sighed. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to drag Darwin back into this, but on the other hand, it would probably be good for him to talk to someone about what happened. This whole "keeping everything that happened a secret" thing was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out, ok?"

"I'm not quite sure I can promise that." Darwin admitted.

"Darwin!" Gumball said, arms crossed. "This is important."

"Ok, I promise I won't freak out." Darwin said. Gumball took a deep breath.

"This is the third time I've lived this day."

"What?"

"This is the third time I've lived this day." Gumball repeated, a little louder this time. "The first two times I've lived it Rob tried to destroy me and everyone I loved. It took two tries but I eventually managed to stop him. We're actually kind of friends now? I don't know. But everything's ok now, so there's no reason to freak out." Darwin just looked at him, that was a lot of information he just threw at him. He decided to take this one step at a time, starting with the fact that Gumball just claimed to be a time traveler.

"Ok, then prove it." Darwin said. He wasn't going to dismiss him outright, stranger things have happened after all. But he wasn't going to just accept it blindly either.

"Alright." Gumball said. This should be easy enough. He'd just do the same thing he did last time. "Pick a game from the bargain bin." Darwin wasn't sure where he was going with this, but he did as he was told. "Extreme Tractor Race, the review says here's a cheat code, go left forward forward right forward forward back to the store where you bought it and ask for a refund." He watched as Darwin's eyes and mouth went wide as what he said matched what was written. Darwin's mind raced as he started to take in what this all meant.

"You really can tell the future!" Darwin said. Gumball knew that he was going to say that and said it with him at the same time, just for fun.

"Yes, and by the way, that's not the first time that convinced you."

"Stop! Don't tell me! Anything you say could alter the future in some terrible way!" Darwin said. Gumball came in and repeated Darwin again on the second part. "Stop doing that!"

"Sorry, it's just so much fun. Ok,ok, I'll stop." Gumball said, giggling to himself a bit. "But don't worry, I won't cause a terrible future, I _stopped_ a terrible future. Everything's going to be fine."

"So, if everything's ok, how come you seemed so tense and nervous earlier?" Darwin asked.

"I guess I'm having trouble convincing myself of that." Gumball admitted. Darwin's face softened as he looked at his friend. It seemed this whole time travel experience had gotten to him quite a bit. Suddenly he was no longer as concerned with the fate of the world as he was in making sure that his best friend was ok.

"Did you maybe want to talk about what happened?" Darwin asked him.

"I thought you didn't want to hear about any of that."

"Well, since you said that everything was gonna be fine then I guess there wouldn't be any harm in it." Gumball smiled, he knew that Darwin still had his reservations about it, and he was only doing it to make him feel better, and he appreciated that.

"Thanks dude."

"But this might not be the best place to talk, how about we go to the food court and stuff ourselves with chilli cheese fries while you explain everything?"

"That is the best idea I've heard all day." Gumball said, giving him a small smile. They then proceeded to head to the food court to do just that. They both got their food and headed to a table, with Darwin staring at Gumball the whole time.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Gumball asked.

"Sorry, I'm just having a hard time processing the fact that you're from the future."

"Well, not that far into the future. It's more like I was caught in a time loop. You've seen the movie Groundhog Day?"

"Yeah."

"It's kinda like that, but it was self-inflicted and not nearly as long. My exploits wouldn't be enough for a movie, maybe a half hour TV special at most." When Gumball said that his mind flashed back to something Rob said that first day. "I wanted to be the cute sidekick with a plush toy and a spinoff show.", but he shrugged it off. It didn't matter anymore anyways. Besides, it wasn't like he could ask him for clarification, he didn't remember saying it.

"So I'm guessing you didn't have time to memorize what everyone's going to do next and point it out like in the movie?"

"No, I was too busy fighting for my existence." Gumball quipped. Darwin raised an eyebrow, growing even more concerned for Gumball.

"Ok, I think you should start telling me what happened now." Darwin said. Gumball nodded as he shoved some fries in his mouth. "Alright, well, it started off the same as today, driving the car to the mall, singing the song, that whole thing. But when we got to the parking garage there was this big crash…." Gumball kept telling the story, saying everything with a dramatic flair with gratuitous hand gestures. He tried to make it sound exciting and funny, which parts of it were, but Darwin could tell that some parts of it were hard for him to talk about. Darwin's eyes widened when he talked about Rob pushing him into limbo and when he mentioned pushing rewind to go back in time the pieces clicked together.

"That would explain the time travel."

"Yeah, anyways, so the day started all over again but this time things were even worse….." Gumball continued with his story until he got to his part where his siblings disappeared.

"And then Anais just disappeared, and you…" Gumball trailed off, he didn't even want to think about that part, let alone say it out loud.

"And what? What happened to me?"

"You…..you disappeared too." Gumball lied. Darwin could tell that he wasn't being entirely truthful. That was one of the worst lies he had heard from Gumball in a while.

"That doesn't make any sense." He pointed out.

"I don't want to talk about it, ok!" Gumball snapped, scaring Darwin a little.

"Ok." He said. Meanwhile his mind was racing. What did happen to him in the other timeline? What had gotten Gumball so worked up? He couldn't have disappeared, he was adopted so his parents going back in time wouldn't negate his existence. It would get rid of his legs though, he wouldn't have those if he hadn't met the Wattersons, as well as his lungs….oh, **OH**. So _that's_ what happened to him? Surprisingly he wasn't that bothered by the fact that an alternate version of him from a different timeline had died. He was just too far removed from the situation. Gumball though….from his description it seemed that not only did he lose his best friend, he was forced to watch him die. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have to watch something like that. He knew that he would be devastated if the situation was reversed. No wonder he was hugging him so tightly in the car. "Gumball, do you need a hug?" He asked. Gumball nodded. Darwin obliged him and went over to give his brother a tight hug. "Hey, it's ok. I didn't disappear or anything like that. I'm right here, and I'm always going to be. Ok?"

"Thank you." Gumball said, a few tears escaping from his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too man." Darwin told him. He hugged him for a little while longer until eventually he pulled away. "Do you want to keep going or do you not want to talk about it anymore?" he asked. He was dying to know how this story ended but he would respect Gumball's wishes if he didn't want to talk.

"No, I think I should keep going." Gumball said, wiping the tears from his eyes. He tried to resume his colorful commentary but it was harder now as this was the part of the story that got pretty tense. Eventually he finished telling the tale. Darwin just stared at him for a little while, trying to process everything that was said." After a while, he finally spoke up.

"So, there's one thing that I don't get."

"Really? After all that there's only one thing that you don't get?" Gumball said.

"Well, one main thing." Darwin corrected. "Why would you want to remember all of that? It seems like it's just making you miserable."

"Well, I didn't have time to think it over, so maybe I made a mistake, but I don't think so. I don't want to forget about what happened, because even if everything got reset it still _matters,_ you know? Besides, I didn't want to forget about my new friendship with Rob. I didn't want to lose him, and it didn't seem fair to him anyways." Darwin nodded, what he was saying did make sense.

"Do you think he knows? That you remember, I mean?"

"I don't know, it all happened so fast."

"Are you going to confront him about it? If you see him again?" Darwin asked. Gumball thought about it for a bit. It would be pretty awkward but he had to do it, otherwise Rob would go back to being his enemy again.

"I guess I have to."


End file.
